


Stark Gym and Spa

by ididliterallynothingtoday



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Gym, M/M, Massage, Multi, Stucky - Freeform, oggling, too tight gym gear, work outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididliterallynothingtoday/pseuds/ididliterallynothingtoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes is a war veteran with PTSD who lives with his best friend Natasha. In a bid to get him out into the world she drags him to the gym where he meets Steve Rogers, a masseuse at the gyms spa. </p><p>Bucky thinks Steve is hot and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Gym and Spa

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my friend Laura who was searching for a new Stucky au.
> 
> Also kudos to my mum for the spa weekend she took me on that inspired this.

Bucky had spent the day lounging around his and Natasha’s shared apartment. He didn’t have a job currently; he wasn’t ready for one after only two years out of the army. He’d left with a medical discharge, a bucket load of PTSD and minus an arm. Luckily his wounded veterans payments and army pension covered his share of the bills that needed paying. Natasha had a pretty well paid job working for a security company as a logistics manager, and between the two of them they managed to do pretty well for themselves. But it was getting to the point where he really needed to get back into the world.

“You need to get out more y’know.” Nat said as she slid onto the couch next to Bucky, passing him a box of Lo Mein. It was a Friday and they always got take away on a Friday.

“Yeah I know.” Bucky sighed, emptying the rest of the boxes content onto his plate, “It’s just kinda hard to adjust. I always feel like everyone’s staring at me, at my um… arm.”

Nat snorted, “I’m not surprised. Hi-tech piece of equipment like that all the way from Wakanda. They’re probably just curious. Don’t take it personally.”

“Kinda hard not to.” 

“Yeah I get it. I always feel like people are eyeing up my scars whenever I’m in a crop top or whatever. But you have to move on Bucky. What was it your therapist said?”

“Which one?” he deadpanned. Natasha just frowned and Bucky sighed. “I need to make more of an effort to re-integrate with society and that meeting new people and establishing new interpersonal connections will help me overcome my trauma.” Bucky had heard this so many times from so many different therapists he had the speech memorised. “And I’m pretty sure it’s not your scars people are staring at when you go out in bikinis and crop tops.” He gave Nat a friendly shove.

She just scoffed, “You’ve been home for months, nearly years now Bucky. I’m pretty sure your overdue going outside.”

“But I don’t wanna!” He whined

“So start easy! Let’s say, somewhere public but not too public. Like maybe, the gym?”

“Ugh the gym is not easy Natalia. That involves physical exercise.” Bucky pushed his food around on his plate.

“Well you need to do something other than sitting on this couch waiting for me to bring you take out.” She poked him in the side, “You’re getting kind of chubby.”

Bucky turned to Nat open mouthed. “How dare you! I am a lean mean fighting machine!”

“Yeah right. I bet you can’t even do one sit up anymore!” 

Nat squawked as Bucky made a leap across the couch to start tickling her. They both laughed and tickled each other until Bucky became too breathless to continue. Natasha just smirked, “Told you that you’re getting out of shape.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Fine I’ll go to the gym with you!”

“Yes! Finally! James Buchanan Barnes is leaving the apartment!” Nat threw her arms up in triumph.

“Tomorrow”

“Tomorrow!”

“And not at the crack of dawn.”

“And not at the crack of dawn!”

They settled down to eat the rest of their meal and watch crappy TV.

\---

Nat had lied. 

They did go to the gym at the crack of dawn. She had rudely awoken Bucky with a bowl of oatmeal in one hand and smoothie in the other (“Rise and shine princess, time for your pre-workout snack.”), forced him out of bed, shoved him in some sweats and a t-shirt (aka Bucky’s lounging round the house clothes) and dragged him unceremoniously to the gym.

Bucky did have to admit that Stark Gym and Spa was a really nice gym. If the spa was half as decked out as the gym it must have been pretty damn sweet. It was the kind of place that attracted a lot of New York’s richest. All the latest equipment, shiny floor, shiny walls, loads of mirrors so you could check yourself out while you were lifting, as a number of guys were, and a tonne of really bright lighting. Which Bucky was so grateful for because if everyone else was having the same trouble with seeing as he was it would mean no-one would be able to watch him as he lazily took a walk on the treadmill. He wasn’t awake enough yet to do any actual exercise. He glanced round and squinted to try and see Nat. She was still on her warm up stretches. How long did she plan on staying here anyway?

When Bucky looked back round he was face to face with a giant blonde guy, and was so surprised he missed a step. He was just glad he was only going at a walking pace or definitely would have gone flying of the back of the machine in shock. “Good morning!” the man bellowed, “I’m Thor, a personal trainer here at Stark Gyms. Do you need any assistance with your workout? I see you are walking. Perhaps you would like me to speed the machine up?”

“What? No? I’m-” Thor began to press buttons on the machine, despite Bucky’s protests and Bucky had to hold on for dear life as it began to move faster.

“There now. A far more challenging speed for a strapping individual like yourself.” Thor beamed, Bucky just stared in horror. It wasn’t like he’d completely lost the muscled figure he’d had in the army, but he was smaller than he used to be and he definitely wasn’t as great on the cardio. He felt his chest start to tighten. But then the machine slowed down.

“Leave him be Thor. He’s just getting back into the swing of doing any physical exercise.” Nat said as she bought the running machine to a stop. “He hasn’t actually been to the gym in what? Nearly three years?”

At least Thor had the decency to blush slightly, “My apologies. It appears I have been over zealous in my encouragement of your work out. Do you lift? Perhaps I could make it up to you by acting as your spotter on the bench press?”

“He’s good. He’s got me for spotting.” Nat said, leaning on the side of the running machine.

“I see, then I shall take my leave.” Thor did a slight bow before heading off toward the front desk.

“Who the heck was that guy, and what the hell is wrong with him.” Bucky whispered to Nat as they watched Thor leave.

“Oh he’s just one of the personal trainers. Lovely guy, he’s foreign. Named his biceps thunder and lightning as a joke on account of how much he can lift. His brother works in the spa as a beautician. They hate each other.”

“No kidding.” Bucky nodded and took a sip of his water. “So what now, gym buddy?” 

“I’m glad you asked… Do you lift?” Nat smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Ugh!” Bucky rolled his eyes but dutifully followed Nat over to the weights.

“We’ll start easy with a few light bicep curls and then move on to some kettle bell exercises. You need more work in your shoulders as you carry your weight differently now cos of your arm.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed dumbbell and started doing some curls, “Oh you, little miss social integration. Left the military years ago and still haven’t switched off trying to gauge physical weaknesses in people.”

“Well technically security is still my job, Barnes.”

“And technically your job should be working here as a PT.” said the guy who’d just come up and leant on a nearby piece of equipment, which happened to be the Smith machine.

“Hey Sam.” Nat smiled and winked, “You know I’m spoken for. In both my work and private life.” She emphasised the last part.

Sam threw his hands up, “I know, I know. Can’t blame a guy for trying.” He eyed up Bucky, “So is this your boyfriend?”

Bucky and Nat looked at each other and laughed. “More like an old comrade.” Nat said, “Clint’s not exactly the gym going type. This however, is Bucky and I am determined to turn him into a gym rat.”

Bucky snorted, “Not likely. Especially if you make me eat that wholemeal toast with avocado crap you eat for breakfast sometimes.” 

They all laughed. And it was at that time, when he was shyly looking up from his weight (cos seriously Sam was jacked and Bucky had chosen the most puny weight he could without Natasha judging him too harshly and it was actually kind of embarrassing having this huge guy standing here while he was doing curls with what was the gym equivalent of a freaking toothpick) that Bucky first saw Steve Rogers. Not that he knew at the time who Steve was, he just saw him and thought “Ridiculously good looking blonde”, “Damn that is a tight t-shirt” and “maybe I should come to the gym more often”.

The blonde slowly wove his way through the equipment towards them, greeting the few people in the gym. As he got nearer Steve smiled widened and he greeted Nat and Sam, “Hey guys”.

“Hey Steve” they replied in unison.

Steve gave Bucky a once over, “Who’s the new guy?”

“That would be Bucky. A friend of Nat’s.” said Sam

“Alright. Well hey Bucky. My name’s Steve.” He extended a hand out for Bucky to shake, but Bucky was too busy focusing on the way Steve’s muscles moved every time Steve did to actually register what was going on for a moment. But when he did, he extended his left hand to accept the handshake, forgetting it was his prosthetic arm. Steve didn’t seem to notice however and just flashed Bucky a winning smile with a “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You too. You another one of the personal trainers here?”

“Haha, no. I leave that to the likes of Thor and Sam here. I’m a masseuse over in the spa.” 

“Explains why your hands are so soft.” Bucky giggled. He actually giggled and then glanced over at Nat who just arched and eyebrow and let Bucky flounder and go back to staring at Steve, who had begun to blush. Nat could be a real meanie sometimes. 

“Yeah. I uh... I use a lot of different massage oils and moisturiser stuff, so I have really soft hands.” Steve scratched his neck awkwardly and oh the things Bucky began imagining that those hands could do.

In the end it was Sam that put an end to the conversation. “Well it was nice seeing y’all but I have my 8 o’clock in and the grand Mr Stark doesn’t like to be kept waiting, y’know, seeing as he owns the place. See you later.” He left with a nod and a quick wave.

“I should probably let you get back to your work out. And I should probably get back to mine. Nice to see you, Nat, Bucky.” Steve said after Sam had gone, and he turned to leave himself. Not that he actually went far, all of about two strides over to the Smith machine that Sam had been leaning on. He quickly bent down to load the weights onto the bar, and Bucky couldn’t help but stare because Steve’s sweats were not hiding anything.

Nat coughed. “Are we gonna get on with this?”

“Oh er, yeah.” Bucky began to resume his bicep curls on his good arm.

“Nu-uh. You’ve had enough of that big boy. Onto the kettle weights. We’ll start off easy.” Nat turned Bucky around to face the mirrored wall and gave him one of the metal weights. It wasn’t too bad, but it was definitely going to give him a good work out. “Just follow me ok?”

Bucky nodded and watched Natasha in the mirror as she extended her right arm over her shoulder, lifting the weight, and then bought the arm back down again while simultaneously lifting her right leg. She stopped when her arm made contact with her leg and then slowly lifted the weight back up while lowering her leg. “We’re gonna do 15 reps of that and then swap to the other arm ok?” Easy, Bucky thought and nodded to Nat.

He turned his eyes to himself in the mirror and repeated the movement he’d seen Nat do. As Bucky lowered his leg he was distracted by movement out of the corner of his eye. Steve had started doing his squat lifts on the Smith Machine, giving Bucky a perfect view of Steve’s perfect behind. He stopped doing his reps just to appreciate the view.

“Bucky, concentrate!” 

“Oh yeah. Sorry Nat.” He began to resume his reps while still watching Steve, who had started to grunt slightly with the exertion of lifting his weights. Bucky’s tongue darted out and he wet his lips. Yeah he was definitely gonna start coming to the gym more often. 

On his sixth rep Bucky wobbled slightly. Still distracted by Steve.

“Bucky.” Natasha said warningly.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Bucky flicked his eyes to look at Nat in the mirror and then back towards himself. Satisfied that he was actually concentrating on his form again, Natasha concentrated on her own work out. Seeing the coast was clear Bucky went back to looking at Steve who had just upped his weights and was taking a moment to wipe the sweat from his face, neck and shoulders. Steve has nice shoulders, Bucky noted.

Steve soon got back to his lifts and Bucky watched the way his back muscles rippled under his t-shirt, his sweat making the material cling to him even tighter than it had been before. As Steve exited his squat and extended his arms to lift his weights Bucky was just starting his eleventh rep, lifting his leg slowly as he lowered his arm. Steve let out an almost orgasmic moan from the effort of lifting the increased weight on the machine, a moan which Bucky echoed as he watched Steve’s biceps. Steve glanced over his shoulder and his eyes met Bucky’s.

When he saw that Steve had noticed him ogling, Bucky’s eyes widened and he blushed deeply. He was no longer concentrating on his centre of gravity, too busy trying act like he hadn’t been watching Steve. His left leg buckled underneath him and he began to topple sideways. Bucky quickly twisted his arm as he fell so the kettle bell didn’t land on him.

“Oh my god Bucky.” Natasha rolled her eyes, put down her weight and moved Bucky’s out of the way, “You ok?” She asked, her stare cold. She knew perfectly well that it was Bucky’s own fault he’d fallen over.

“Nah, I think I pulled something in my shoulder.” Bucky sat up and rolled his right shoulder and winced, “Also I’m pretty sure I’m gonna get a bruise on my other shoulder.”

As Bucky sat up, Steve had made his way over, “Do you want me to take a look at it?” Steve asked, giving Bucky the mast adorable puppy dog eyes and holding a hand out to help him up. Bucky ignored Steve’s hand out of embarrassment and instead used his prosthetic arm to push himself up, wincing again. 

“It’s no bother, really.” Bucky massaged his right shoulder, he faced away from Steve to hide his blushing and started watching Nat stack their weights back up, “Should probably just go home.”

“Here let me.” Steve came up behind Bucky and gently moved Bucky’s hand out the way and replaced it with his own. He used one hand to hold Bucky’s shoulder still and used the thumb on the other to press gently into Bucky’s muscle, moving it small circles across his shoulder. “Where does it hurt?”

“Um there, and where you were a second ago.”

“Hmm.” Steve said as he continued to gently massage Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky let him continue, enjoying the heat of Steve’s hands. When Steve started massaging Bucky’s shoulder with his whole hand Bucky let his eyes fall closed. He moaned.

“Oh god Steve you have magic hands.”

Steve just chuckled in reply and removed his hands, Bucky let out a bereft whimper. “I think you’ve pulled something in your rotator cuff. Not a major injury. But take it easy for a few days.”

“Will do, boss.” Bucky turned around to face Steve, “Cheers for that by the way.” He smiled at Steve, noting the way Steve’s eyes darted to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

“No bother. Come and see me again if it keeps giving you trouble.”

“I’ll make sure he does.” Nat nodded, frowning at Bucky who gave her a sheepeish smile. Truth be told both he and Steve had kind of forgotten she was there. “For now though I think we should head home.”

“Yeah that’s probably best. Good to see you Nat, nice to meet you Bucky.” He gave Bucky another one of his winning smiles. Bucky smiled back and they stared at each other wordlessly until Natasha cleared her throat.

“Right, home then!” Bucky nodded and turned to pick up his towel and water bottle. He left looking over his shoulder back at Steve, who was busy racking up his weights.

\---

“Come and get your dinner Bucky.”

“No, bring it here. You’re coming to sit over here anyway!”

“I need to carry my drink!”

“What about my drink?”

“You can come and get that as well.”

“But Steve said I should rest!”

Natasha rolled her eyes and bought Bucky his dinner and drink. He had been using that excuse for the past three days since the gym incident (the gym-cident as Natasha had dubbed it while she mercilessly mocked Bucky afterwards). Bucky beamed up at Nat, “You’re a real doll, Natasha. A real doll.”

“Yeah, well this real doll is gonna beat your ass if you keep this up.”

“Noted!”

“You wanna come to the gym again tomorrow? I’m thinking of heading in after work for a change.”

“Hmm. I dunno.” Bucky twirled some spaghetti around his fork.

“Go on. Ask.”

“Ask what?”

“About Steve. And in advance of your question yes he will be there. He works there Bucky. You can’t really go and not expect to see him. So do with that information what you will.”

Bucky considered it. While he did want to go so he could see Steve again, he also didn’t want to go because he didn’t want to see Steve again. He was pretty sure if he ever saw Steve again he was going to wish the ground would open up and swallow him as he was kind of embarrassed still by their previous encounter. But also he really, really wanted to see Steve again, flirt mercilessly and find out for real just what else those hands could do.

“Yeah I think I’ll go. Seems like an alright gym. You should invite Clint as well. It’ll be like one big family outing.” Bucky smiled mockingly.

“Hmm yes. I can just see it. I’m totally going to be able to drag Clint away from the archery range.”

“He really does spend too much time there you know.” 

“I know. But he works doing what he loves. Plus I like watching him sometimes.”

“You mean you like watching his arms in those tight little tank tops while he has shooting practice.”

“Honey, it is no different than you and Steve. Believe me.” Natasha raised an eyebrow at Bucky, daring him to deny her statement. He just blushed instead and carried on eating his dinner.

\---

Bucky spent the day pacing around his and Nat’s shared apartment, both nervous and excited. At 5pm he got a text from Nat saying she was headed to the gym and would meet him there as per their arrangement. He’d already packed his gym gear and gave himself one last check over before he headed out to catch the subway. They’d timed everything pretty well. Bucky got to the gym just as Natasha was signing in, having a chat with the girl at the desk, Darcy.

Both Natasha and Bucky took their time with their warm up stretches. Nat had basically forced Bucky to stick with her during her warm up so as to ensure he would do his stretches properly and not check out the various males (mainly Steve) who were currently working out.

After their stretches they both did some cardio on the running machines and then headed to the leg press machine. Natasha was insisting they had a leg day today given the fact she had been stuck at her desk all day. While Bucky used the machine Natasha did some stretches on a mat next to him and the idly chatted. Just as they were swapping over Steve came over to chat to them.  
“Hey guys. How’s the work out?” he said, nodding to them both.

“Good so far. How about yours?” Nat replied, sitting on the machine.

“Ah, kinda sore, but the good kind of sore.” He laughed, “I came over to ask Bucky about his shoulder though. How have you been?”

“Oh he’s been-” Natasha started.

“It’s still sore.” Bucky blurted out to cover up whatever Natasha had been about to say, “I mean I’ve been trying not to make a thing of it, cos I don’t want to be a burden.” Natasha scoffed silently as Bucky continued, “But it is kind of sore still.” Bucky shuffled on the spot avoiding Natasha’s gaze, he knew he was gonna end up paying for that later.

“Well if you want I can check it out?” Steve cocked his head to one side eyeing Bucky’s shoulder up.

“Ugh yeah. Ok.” Bucky didn’t really know why he lied to Steve about his shoulder still hurting but then Steve started to gently massage around his shoulder and back and he was really, really grateful he had. Bucky was smiling to himself until he caught Natasha’s incredulous look as she sat there shaking her head at him.

“It does seem kind of tense around your shoulder and the top of your back. I think it might be to do with you your er… your prosthetic. Looks like your back muscles are trying to compensate for the weight. If you want you could come down to my studio in the spa and I could give you a quick seeing to?”

“A what?” Bucky spluttered and his eyes widened, Natasha bit her lip to stop her laughter.

“You know I think Sam’s over there. I’m just gonna head over and say hi.” She whispered, sliding off the machine, leaving the two of them alone.

“I meant a massage! Just a quick one to ease some of the tension. I didn’t mean… Oh god let me start again?” Steve asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bucky turned to look at Steve, still open mouthed. Steve was bright crimson in a flush that extended from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck and under his vest. It was clichéd as hell, but Bucky really wanted to see just how far that flush extended.

“I’m just going to ignore parts of what you just said,” even though I kind of would like you to give me a seeing to, thought Bucky, “and just say yes to the massage. Even before the other day my shoulders have been killing me.”

Steve let go of the breath he’d been holding in and smiled, “Great! Good. That’s good. I mean not because I want to like, touch you, but because I noticed you had a few knots in your back I think could do with a good work out… Not that I don’t not want to touch you, because I do. I mean in the sense I would like to massage you, because of the knots.” Steve’s blush deepened.

Bucky raised his eyebrows, it had been a long time since he’d had this effect on anyone, or maybe Steve was just awkward at flirting. “Because of the knots?” he asked, smirking.

“Yeah. Uh… Shall we?” Steve made a vague gesture in the general direction of the spa. Bucky cleared his throat and nodded. Any question of Steve feeling the same way about Bucky as Bucky did about Steve had just been answered.

This massage was going to be very interesting.

\---

It didn’t take long to get to Steve’s little room in the spa. The spa itself was closed as it was well past close when Steve had offered Bucky the massage, but Steve had keys to let them in. Steve’s room in the spa was entitled “Serenity”, and had its name written on the door in curly gold font, it smelt of incense and massage oils and Bucky immediately relaxed upon entering the dimly lit room. 

“I’ll wait outside and let you get yourself settled. Shirt off and lie face down on the table.” Steve smiled and turned to leave.

“Mm, now that’s what I like to hear.” Bucky smirked and he heard Steve laugh as he shut the door. He took a brief look around before doing as Steve requested. Shortly after Bucky had managed to get onto the massage table (taking time to shuffle around to make sure his face was peeping through the small hole) Steve knocked on the door and came back in.

“You all ready? Ah perfect.” He placed his hands on Bucky’s back and skimmed them up and down. Bucky sighed, enjoying the sensation and trying really hard not to think about the other things that Steve’s lovely big, soft hands could do. “I’m going to start of nice and light to warm up the muscles and then I’m going to start applying a bit more pressure. If it’s too much at any time just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Bucky just hummed in approval as Steve began to work his hands over Bucky’s shoulders and back. Steve pressed his thumbs either side of Bucky’s spine gently, loosening the tight muscles there before heading back up and massaging into his shoulders. He run his thumbs in circles over the muscles until he found a knot in Bucky’s left shoulder. He began to focus more on this area smoothing across the muscle with well-trained hands in line with the muscle fibres. When Steve thought Bucky was ready he started to place more pressure onto his muscles and kneaded around the edge of Bucky’s scapula with his knuckles.

Bucky shifted slightly under the new sensation but didn’t say anything. The pressure hurt slightly, but felt nice against his tense back and shoulders. In reality Bucky had no idea what he’d let himself in for. He should have realised when Steve didn’t break out the massage oils this wasn’t going to be a run of the mill massage. It was only when Steve braced his shoulder with one hand that he began to think something was off. But before Bucky could actually think anything through Steve was digging his elbow into Bucky’s shoulder, just next to the shoulder blade where the large knot was, pressing Bucky firmly into the massage table, squishing his face. 

“Dude, what the hell!?” Bucky squawked, trying to shift slightly so he was in less pain. The pressure let up immediately and Steve stopped touching him.

“Oh god, was that too much?”

“Well, yeah. I mean no.” Bucky shifted so he was leaning on his right arm, looking up at Steve, “I just wasn’t expecting it. I was just starting to relax and then suddenly the elbows are out. I thought this was gonna be a nice relaxing massage.”

“Oh. I thought you wanted more of a sports massage to properly relieve the tension in your shoulders. Sorry. This is my fault. If you’d like I can give you a different massage. What kind would you like? The hot stone massages are popular.” The alarm must have shown on Bucky’s face because Steve quickly backtracked, “They’re really not as brutal as they sound. But maybe just stick with a Swedish massage. Just a simple massage, no strings attached.”

Bucky smirked, increasingly aware of the position he was in on the table. Be a fairly obvious tease, he puffed up his chest and angled his head so he was looking up at Steve through his eyelashes, “What, so no happy ending?” 

“What?” Steves eyes widened in shock, “That’s not… I don’t. This is not that sort of massage parlour!”

For all his attempts at flirting and trying to look alluring, Bucky had to crack up at that. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cleared his throat and positioned himself on the table so he was leaning on his forearms. Looking over his shoulder he spoke to Steve, “A Swedish massage sounds good. Just, no elbows this time.”

Looking more relaxed Steve raised his hands, smiling, “No elbows.”

Bucky turned back around and lay down with his face looking through the hole in the table again.

“Sorry again.” said Steve, as he began to work his hands over Bucky’s shoulders again. Steve was far gentler than before, simply alternating between rubbing small circles into the muscles and then smoothing them along the lines of the muscle fibres.

“S’not a problem.” Bucky replied, face smooshed slightly because of the padded area on which it rested. Bucky sighed happily as Steve continued his work, moving further and further down Bucky’s back and working slightly down his sides as well.

When Steve reached Bucky’s lower back he gently pulled Bucky’s sweat pants down so they sat lower on his hips and exposed more of skin. Bucky became immediately more alert but didn’t say anything, although Steve did feel him tense slightly. As Steve gently began to massage the area just above Bucky’s buttocks Bucky couldn’t control the small shiver that ran down his spine and the small moan that escaped his lips. Now this is the sort of massage he was looking for.

Steve cleared his throat and bit his lip. It’s not like this was the first time he’d had a client enjoy one of his massages a bit too much, but they were usually bored housewives and Steve was gay so they never really bothered him. But Bucky wasn’t exactly a client and Steve was probably enjoying massaging Bucky as much as Bucky was enjoying being massaged. Confidence boosted by the Bucky’s moan Steve dared to move his hands lower. Letting his fingers skim over the top of Bucky’s glutes, stopping at his waist band and then moving back up. When he received no complaints Steve tried the movement again, this time using his whole hands and with slightly more pressure. He heard Bucky let out a deep breath, which turned into a slight moan; Steve smiled and decided to get his own back on Bucky for his teasing. He ran his hands back up Bucky’s back and tapped one of his shoulders.

“I think that’s you done for today.” He said.

“What?” came Bucky’s groggy reply.

“The massage. That’s it. We have been in here for nearly an hour, Buck.” Steve put his hands on his hips and Bucky took in the sight of Steve’s firm chest, still in his tight gym vest. “I’m gonna head back out to the gym. I need to get changed before heading home.”

“Yeah sure.” Bucky made a move to sit up, but stopped halfway as he became aware of the semi he was sporting in his pants, “I’ll probably see you up there. Need to change as well before I head home. I’m sure Nat will be done by now.” Bucky waited until Steve had left before sitting up completely. “Fuck.” He muttered, Steve was a little shit.

Bucky tried to wait for his erection to go down before he headed back out to the gym, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought about Steve’s hands, the harder his cock got. Frustrated, Bucky lay back on the table, spreading his legs as much as he could and reached into his pants. He stroked himself with quick, sure strokes. All the while pretending it was Steve. As he felt his orgasm build he thought to himself that it was great he was getting a happy ending to his massage. 

 

Bucky came with a smile on his face.


End file.
